This new variety of African violet plant was obtained by cross-pollenating the seed parent "Melodie" Rhonda and the pollen parent S. shumensis.times.S."Optimara" Georgia. The seed pods of the pollenated plants were used as the generic basis for initiating further propagation trials. The specified plant was a selection from among the initial seventy-three selected plants remaining from the initial cross. The plant of this disclosure was selected based on a number of outstanding characteristics in combination which included attractive, balanced plant confirmation with starkly contrasting top and bottom leaf coloration with leaves of uniform shape and which are gently upwardly cupped. The plant further displays a generous number of and central placement of flowers of single and attractive, rounded shape with slightly ruffled petal outer portions, moderately deep pink petals which appealingly contrast with bright yellow, conspicuous anthers. Flowers are moderately compactly placed on strong peduncles generally above the strong petioles of the oldest leaves.
This selection was subsequently denominated `Kristin`. I have asexually reproduced `Kristin` by taking leaf cuttings to start plants in the conventional manner for Saintpaulia ionantha. Clones of this original selection have proven to be substantially identical to the parent plant in all distinguishing characteristics to establish that `Kristin` is genetically stable.